bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Neo Dragonoid
Neo Dragonoid is a Bakugan and a variation of Dragonoid. As well as the Guardian Bakugan of Dan Kuso in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description In Bakugan Form, it's body becomes longer and it becomes much like the combination of first three evolutions. By having garments on its legs from Delta Dragonoid, markings (that are pointing down) from Dragonoid, the same horn type as Ultimate Dragonoid and the gem from the Perfect Core. (Which is now green instead of turquoise) and almost the same wing from Infinity Dragonoid. In addition to his new form he has extra horns behind his head and in his wings have different textures. Technically it can't be an evolution because it is weaker than its first evolution (Delta Dragonoid). Also when he battle's fire comes out like a tornado and can defeat the opponent. He also has the power to use Triple Abilities and he can use some Perfect Core Ability Cards only if Drago taps in the Perfect Core. It can just be counted as a transformation or a unevolution. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In ''Invasion of the Vestals'', Perfect Dragonoid became Neo Dragonoid due to The Six Legendary Soldiers Of Vestroia extracted him from the Perfect Core. (When The Six Ancient Warriors extracted him from the Perfect Core he still can use the Perfect Core Ability Cards only if he taps into the Perfect Core.) He then travels to the human world called Earth and met Dan, Marucho, Runo and Julie in a park once again. He then told about what happened in New Vestroia and he then tricked Julie, Runo and Marucho to turn around so he and Dan can escape to New Vestroia without any of them. However Marucho heard them and he jumped into the vortex after them. He later battles Haos Verias and Ventus Fly Beetle in the first round and he defeated them with ease. In the second round he battled Haos Freezer and Ventus Atmos and he defeats them with ease also. In ''Facing Ace'', he battled Percival and it was a tie. In ''Get Psyched'', he battled Mega Nemus and the battle wasn't decided due Mira telling them to stop during half way of the battle. In ''Taste of Defeat'', he battled Primo Vulcan and lost. In ''Return of a Friend'', he battled Viper Helios and Primo Vulcan alongside Ingram and Hylash and won thanks to a Perfect Core Ability that Drago gained during the battle. In ''Freedom Run'', Dan throws Drago and he hits the Alpha City switch and blows the controller. In [[Show Me the Power!|''Show Me the Power!]], he battled Viper Helios and Metalfencer alongside Scorpion. He lost even though he used a Perfect Core Ability and was taken by Spectra due to a Forbidden Ability Card that Spectra used on Viper Helios. After the battle Spectra properly used the Forbidden Card on him but was not shown. In [[Dude, Where's My Bakugan?|''Dude, Where's My Bakugan?]], he was summoned to battle Apollonir but the battle didn't start due to the episode finishing. He was Hex Dragonoid. In ''Gone, Gone Bakugan'', he battles Apollonir and uses Forbidden Abilities just like Viper Helios. Later in episode he is defeated by Apollonir and is turn back into Neo Dragonoid. Also he goes back to Dan. In ''Beta City Blues'', he battles Hades and Elico alongside Mega Nemus and wins due to a new Perfect Core Ability that he used called "Dragon Contender". When he uses that ability it destroyed the Beta City controller. In ''Underground Take Down'', he battled some Mechanical Bakugan Traps alongside Percival and wins all of them. Also it was strong enough to destroy the Gamma City controller. In ''Ultimate Bakugan'', he saved Dan from dropping when they reverted to ball form due to Prince Hydron's Dimension Controller. Later Drago faced Cyborg Helios in the first and second round. He lost in the first round and in the second round he won. In the 3rd round he battled Maxus Helios and lost. In the last round Dan and himself had no choice but to use the Mechanical Bakugan as well. He then combined with them to form Maxus Dragonoid and the battle couldn't be decided yet. In ''Final Countdown'', the battle against Maxus Helios continued on and still no winner was determined. In Reunion, neither Drago nor Helios won and no result was determined. Even though the battle was terminated, Helios still wanted to fight and that was yet another draw. He also goes to Earth with Dan and the others and he learned that he could open a dimensional gate by himself. He also learned that he was almost as powerful as the Perfect Core itself. That meant he could separate from the Perfect Core. In ''Six Degrees of Destruction'', he evolved into Cross Dragonoid due to Apollonir giving his attribute energy to him. ; Ability Cards * Burning Dragon: Adds 200 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. * Burning Tornado: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. * Fire Tornado: Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. (Standard Pyrus Ability) * Fire Shield: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Burst Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Tornado Barrier: Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. * Strike Dragon: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) * Dragon Contender: Brings the opponent's power level back to their base level and adds 600 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) * Maximum Dragon: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) ; Fusion Ability Cards * Pyrus Slayer: Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent and adds 300 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. * Dragon Clash: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) Hex Dragonoid Main Article: Hex Dragonoid Drago became Hex Dragonoid when Spectra took him away from Dan and Spectra stated that the Chaos Ability X was used on him. Maxus Dragonoid The pieces of Maxus Dragonoid were created for Prince Hydron to defeat Dan. Spectra later told Mira and Gus to use them to defeat Dan and Ace. Drago defeated all six pieces and took them. In Episode 25, Dan uses the pieces to defeat Spectra. In Episode 31, Dan defeats Spectra again by forming Maxus Cross Dragonoid, only to then come out of the armor and use the Ability 'Burning Infinity.' Game Neo Dragonoid was first released in BakuNeon, a special version in Maxus Dragonoid named Neo Dragonoid (7in1 Maxus), and a Special Attack version named Neo Dragonoid Vortex. It could have either had orange or yellow diamonds on its back. In the show, he and Percival spin. It was later released again in Baku-Legacy. A Pyrus version with 750 Gs was released with Dan's Glove. Pyrus versions that comes with a BakuClip are 540 Gs. There is also a Pyrus 550 Gs version in the Brawler Game Pack. On the back of the Starter Pack boxes and the Dragonoids New Vestroia Gold Gate Card Picture, It shows an Aquos Neo Dragonoid who's head looks like a Hyper Dragonoid battling a Darkus Percival on a closed gate card, and on the Gate Card picture, it shows Neo Dragonoid described on the back of a starter pack box, except it's in a fire hole and it's Pyrus. In Japan, its Pyrus version in BBT-01, BBT-03, BO-01 and BST-01 comes with 400G, 420G or 440G. Its Translucent Pyrus version in BO-19 comes with 440G, 460G or 480G. Its Haos version in BOT-10a comes with 540G. Its Darkus version in BCV-11 comes with 440G or 500G. Its Darkus version in BST-12 comes with 500G, 520G or 540G. Its Aquos version in BBT-05 comes with 520G. Its Ventus version in BST-15 comes with 520G or 540G. Limited Edition(s) * 1,000 steel Neo Dragonoid Bakugan were released at Comic Con 2009. * A 1000 G-Power Translucent Pyrus Neo Dragonoid were released at the Baku-Con for semi-finalists (final four brawlers) at the regional tournaments. * A one of a kind 2007 G-Power Pyrus Neo Dragonoid made of pure steel was given to the #1 ranked Brawler at Baku-Con: Christopher Ruff. * 575 Gs steel Neo Dragonoid which can be bought with a Neo Dragonoid figure. Trivia *When Spectra took Drago, he used Chaos Ability X on him. So when Chaos Ability X came into affect, an interesting thing to note, Drago didn't evolve. *Dan calls him "Dragonoid" in Beta City Blues, even though he was no longer a normal Dragonoid. *Strangely, he and Rubanoid have the same victory pose on Bakugan Dimensions. *On the Dragonoid Gate Card, there's no front horn. *On all the pictures of Neo Dragonoid on Bakugan.com (eg. Wallpapers), Drago's eyebrow horns were colored red instead of yellow. *He is the only non-Gundalian Invaders Bakugan to be a Bakumorph. *This is Drago's first form to use Perfect Core abilities. *Neo Dragonoid is Drago's longest evolution, since he was Neo Dragonoid for the entire first half of New Vestroia and most of Six Degrees of Destruction. *On Bakugan Dimensions, it says he's the evolution of Dragonoid. So this form can also be an alternate evolution. (before Delta Dragonoid) *Neo's name means "New" in Latin, which is a pun on the fact that he appeared in "New" Vestroia. *Its prototype name was "Volta". *This is the second evolution that he used his Maximum Power (the first Infinity Dragonoid). Gallery Anime Neo dragonoid ball.PNG|Neo Dragonoid in ball form Neo Drago stand.PNG|Neo Dragonoid in Bakugan form Neo Dragopanese.PNG|Neo Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:Neodrago0.jpg|Neo Dragonoid File:Drago_with_power_up.jpg|Neo Dragonoid using Dragon Contender File:Neo_dragonoid.jpg|Neo Dragonoid about to use Fire Shield File:Neo_dragonoid_2.jpg|Neo Dragonoid summoned after the pillar of fire cleared. File:Neo_dragonoid_4.jpg|Neo Dragonoid on the gate card Pyrus Reactor Neo Dragonoid attack.jpg Neo Dragonoid.PNG|Neo Dragonoid using pyrus slayer Neo Dragonoid scanned by the gauntlet.PNG|Neo Dragonoid scanned by the Gauntlet File:Dan_Screen_NV.jpg|Neo Dragonoid and Dan File:Neo_Drago_Screen.JPG|Neo Dragonoid File:Dan_Screen_NV_2.JPG|Neo Dragonoid and Dan neo dragonoid subterra.jpg|Subterra Neo Dragonoid neo2.PNG neo.PNG drago shout.png dvh.png drago using pc.png Neo Drago and Dan.png|Neo Dragonoid and Dan NeoDragonoidOne.jpg|Neo Dragonoid flying Game File:Neo Dragonoid.jpg|Packaged Baku-Legacy Aquos Neo Dragonoid File:0408001109a.jpg|Aquos Neo Dragonoid File:ThumbnailCALOIYX8.jpg|Aquos Neo Dragonoid File:Hexdrago.PNG|Pyrus Hex Dragonoid File:NeoDragonoidTranslucentPyrus.png|Translucent Pyrus Neo Dragonoid File:Neodragonoid_1.jpg|Translucent Pyrus Neo dragonoid with 1,000 Gs File:Neodragonoid_2.jpg|Translucent Pyrus Neo Dragonoid with 1,000 Gs File:DSCN0087_Neo_Dragonoid.jpg|Translucent Neo Drgonoid File:Neodrago-subterra-lyte.JPG|Translucent Subterra Neo Dragonoid File:DSCN0094_BakuBronze_Neo_Dragonoid.jpg|BakuBronze Pyrus Neo Dragonoid File:Neodrago-pyrus-bronzeatt.jpg|Bronze Attack Pyrus Neo Dragonoid File:Neodragosteel.png|BakuSteel Darkus Neo Dragonoid with figure File:!BlKBzrgBWk~$(KGrHqYH-CIEtH5Yfp-mBL,e8VlL)w~~_35.jpg|BakuMorph Neo Dragonoid File:Neo.jpg|BakuCrystal Neo Dragonoid Imagem026.jpg|Darkus Neo Dragonoid (closed) Imagem027.jpg|Darkus Neo Dragonoid (open) Bakupics2 020.JPG|Darkus Neo Dragonoid Neo drago vortex jp poster.JPG Neo Dragonoid.JPG|Neo Dragonoid Figurine 4t4t4t4t4t43t4t4trt4fjrhgct.jpg|Subterra Neo Dragonoid (Horns not open) Photo on 2010-08-25 at 17.10.jpg|Neo Dragonoid and Neo Dragonoid (7in1 Maxus) File:Dragonoid Gate Card.gif|Dragonoid's Gate Card Neo Drago BDOTC-NDS.PNG|Neo Dragonoid in Bakugan: Defenders of the Core PatrykJan Cesarz HaosWolf 45.jpg|BakuEvolutions Neo Dragonoid $(KGrHqR,!iIE1MW-4n-JBN(+uU!D-w~~ 12.JPG PatrykJan Cesarz HaosWolf 45 (10).jpg neo_dragonoid.png 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (179).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (178).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (177).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (176).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (174).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (173).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (172).JPG PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (26).jpg Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (15).PNG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (16).PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (70).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (69).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (68).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (67).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (66).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (65).jpg Bakugan Dimensions File:Haos Neo Dragonoid.JPG|Haos Neo Dragonoid File:Neodrago-pyrus-d.PNG|Pyrus Neo Dragonoid in ball form File:Neodrago-aquos-sphere-d.jpg|Aquos Neo Dragonoid in ball form File:Neodrago-aquos-d.jpg|Aquos Neo Dragonoid in ball form File:Neodrago-darkus-d.jpg|Darkus Neo Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:Neo Dragonoid Haos.JPG|Haos Neo Dragonoid File:Neo Dragonoid Pyrus.JPG|Pyrus Neo Dragonoid File:281buqo.jpg|Evo Neo Dragonoid File:Pyrus NeoDragonoid Open.png File:Aquos NeoDragonoid Open.png File:Ventus NeoDragonoid Open.png File:Subterra NeoDragonoid Open.png File:Haos NeoDragonoid Open.png File:Darkus NeoDragonoid Open.png File:Pyrus NeoDragonoid.png File:Aquos NeoDragonoid.png File:Ventus NeoDragonoid.png File:Subterra NeoDragonoid.png File:Haos NeoDragonoid.png File:Darkus NeoDragonoid.png File:Pyrus Evo NeoDragonoid.png Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Energy Holders